Path of the 4 Inner Demons
by pathfinder21
Summary: What if Hinata was a jinchuriki? this is inspired by The Jinchuriki chronicals by mooraven only diffrence is i have a diffrent plot line and it has my own OCs rated M for grusome detail in fights for later chapters possibly some light light lemons
1. awkward beginnings

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!". "UGH" called out Naruto as he brought his fist down on the alarm clock with more force then he intended, silencing the annoying buzz with shattering bang.

"**Hey Kit, watch your power levels your tapping into mine" said the demon living within Naruto.**

"Shut up fluffy its to early for my brain to work up a comeback".

"**It must always be too early for you then" said the fox in a snide voice.**

"whatever" said Naruto as he got up and went along with his daily schedule. "Shower, check brush teeth, check get dressed, check eat ramen, check. Same old boring routine.. Again" thought Naruto. "Well at least I get to hang out with Hinata today, Granny-San says there wont be a mission for a while, but then again she told us to be careful as well with the Akatski abound."

_Naruto being the carefree, fun loving spirit he is decided to go out the window and across the roof tops to get to the Hyuga. As he was bounding across the tops of the roof tops he had a strange feeling he was being watched, he kept his hand cautiously near his kunai in case his feeling was right and the watcher or watchers were akatski._

_OC POV_

"_That's him Benaru I can sense it he is defiantly one of the Jnchruiki I can smell it in the air when shall we reproach." "Calm yourself Samara we know he is one obviously but we should remain cautious I can see a magnificent aura of power circling him and I have smell a strange scent that also resembles the Jinchruiki."_

_Naruto's POV_

_Naruto bounding across roof after roof not being able to shake the feeling of eyes watching his every move, he finally arrived at the Hyuga Estate and know of Hinata's fathers disapproval of those who aren't noble and his hatred of Naruto alone for having defeated along with humiliating of Neji at the chuning exams decided to play it safe and go through Hinata's open window to her room._

"_Oi Hinata, I'm coming in hope your decent." Naruto called out loud enough to reach Hinata's room but not alert the guards. Naruto flipped into the room only to see a bra and panty clad Hinata, who had not heard his call out due to the earphones from her MP3. After seeing Naruto had entered through the window Hinata promptly fainted. Naruto darted forward caught her and laid her on the bed he then exited through the window and got onto the rooftops where he waited for Hinata to regain consciousness and get fully dressed. While he was waiting he got some "unwelcome" chatter from the fox._

_Hinata's POV_

"_Ugh" Hinata groaned as she regained consciousness and sat upright wondering if Naruto seeing her was a dream or not she then noticed the headphones still in her ears and realized it was not. "N-Naruto-Kun s-saw me, l-like this" she said while a blush formed across her checks all the while cursing herself for stuttering._

"_Oi Hinata your awake again mind getting dressed" came Naruto's voice from outside in a humorous tone. "H-Hai" was all Hinata could say back_

"_Ready?" said Naruto from the rooftop. "You can c-come in now N-Naruto-Kun" said Hinata in a nervous voice still shaken by the fact that Naruto had seen her._

_Naruto flipped through the window and pounced Hinata into a Bear hug "Saying I missed you, so what are we going to do today Hina-Chan." "Well N-Naruto-Kun I was hopeing we could go out to the field and have a picnic I could make you some of that ramen you like." "Awesome a day a relaxation and Hinata and Hina-ramen sounds great." _

_They exited the same way Naruto entered due to the fact no one knew he was there and bounded across the rooftops to the field where they would talk and share a picnic, yet again Naruto got the feeling he was being watched._

_OC POV_

"_Benaru! The Host and a girl have exited the building and are on the move." "What did you say? A GIRL? Could it be, it is how did I not sense it, the beast found his mate and the hosts are friends at the very least defiantly. It would seem our mission has just doubled in difficulty and danger Samara-san."_

_Authers note that's it for now what will happen next _

_I apoligize for any miss spellings of the character names Microsoft word doesn't autocorrect japenese and im to lazy to surch for the right spellings_

_Lastly Benaru and Samara are my Origanal characters inspired by Me (Ben) and my best friend/crush (Samantha) thank you for reading I will add a lot very soon I promise_


	2. unexpected arrivals

Naruto's POV

Naruto and Hinata raced to the field for there relaxing day together. As they ran Naruto told Hinata a joke that made her collapse from laughing, needless to say Naruto ended up carrying her the rest of the way. "Perfect, I cant believe that worked" thought Hinata as Naruto let her climb onto his back in a piggy back style.

They finally arrived at the field but Naruto could sense something was amiss his whiskers twitched in the wind and he realized they weren't alone. "finally you two have arrived" came an unknown voice as a man in his mid teen years stepped out from behind the tree. Naruto cautiously set Hinata down and took a defensive stance. He had hair that looked a lot like Naruto's style the only difference was his was black with 3 bright lime green streaks making there way from his bangs to his hair tops. He also had a pair of glasses much like those of Kabuto thought Naruto, the unknown man also wore a Lime Green jacket with black stripes that again oddly resembled Naruto's orange and black one. He word blue baggy jeans as well with rips in the knees, which Naruto thought was very strange.

"I see your protective of the girl, I don't bl-" "SHE HAS A NAME" interrupted Naruto. The unknown man darted forward and punched Naruto in the jaw sending him reeling into the ground, which caused Hinata to gasp, "QUITE YOU." he said "were not here to fight were here to talk now shut up and pay attention." "wait you said were" said Hinata "but there's only one of yo-" she wasn't able to finish because at that time a girl who looked to be the same age as the man jumped from the trees landing in a crouching position she stood up straight and she looked like an angel due to the fact that the suns position had created an aura of light coming off the girls body. She had a petite figure much like Hinata's but she also had a confident look and a power coming off her that Hinata had only sensed once before. She was about to ask something when an orange blur rushed in and tried to nail the mysterious man only to miss and fall flat on his face.

"Pathetic letting rage drive your actions it makes you all the more predictable" said the man "by the way my name is Benaru and this is Samara we go by Ben and Sam though as we have since we were children and still unable to form the phonetics to aru and ara" The girl finally spoke with a voice that emitted power and dominance but tranquility and softness "We know what you both are, we know your Jinchruiki" Both Hinata's and Naruto's eyes flashed open wide at that word as the got up and moved back to take defensive positions fearing the worst that the akatski had found them. "Calm yourselves came the mans voice obviously you've never met any of your own kind before or you would sense the 8 tails in me and the 8 tailed mate in Sam." "W-What, your both Jinchruiki to" said Naruto and Hinata in one voice "yes we are we came to tell you about the Akatski, you see we escaped there clutches and have been on the move for Jinchruiki like ourselves to warn me you Sam and the girl here are all that remains well that and the Gaara kid to be captured so we've come to warn you and see if you would join our squad so that we may protected each other, I will admit it was a surprise to find a second here though." "Well if its true we should stick together" said Naruto "H-Hai" agreed Hinata. "Come sit with us and eat some of Hinata's AWESOME ramen while we talk this over and get to know each other better" said Naruto

But at that moment two figures dashed in and took a fighting stance they were clad in black robes with red clouds.

AUTHORS NOTE

Please R&R and I hope your enjoying it :D


End file.
